Claroscuro
by Chiwibel
Summary: –Hace años –comenzó Sirius, frágil–, me comentaste borracho que querías una cena bajo la luna llena.
_serah-pounce-a-bell . tumblr . com_

* * *

Se despertó en silencio y completa oscuridad, las cortinas de su habitación en la número 12 de Grimmauld Place bloqueando toda posibilidad de algún deje de sol que quisiese colarse al interior. Remus Lupin suponía que algo de la ancestral magia familiar también debía de estar incluida, pues la casa de los Black había absorbido la luz de más de un rostro de sus habitantes, tanto los constantes como a los más esporádicos.

Estaba cansado y se sentía más viejo de lo que realmente era, todos sus huesos crujieron al intentar levantarse y sus músculos ardían. Nada con lo que no lidiase luego de cada luna llena y nada que no fuese parte de su vida. A pesar de eso, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía recordar cómo se sentía el ver al satélite arriba junto a sus padres, libres, felices y despreocupados. En el fondo suponía que tales "recuerdos" no eran más que ilusiones propias para darle razón a una melancolía sin origen pero fallaba en importarle, igual podían crear _patronii_ tan poderosos como las aventuras de los Merodeadores.

La madera chirrió bajo sus pies, sonando similar al quejido que su garganta produjo en protesta a sus esfuerzos. Tenía frío y fatiga además de estar desnudo. Con maromas y lentitud, logró colocarse sus ropas más un abrigo sobre su lastimera figura. En la oscuridad que no se molestó en iluminar, sería completamente inútil verse frente al espejo. Tampoco es que estuviese muy animado de admirar lo que su reflejo pudiese ofrecerle.

De todo, aquello que llamó su atención por encima de otras cosas fue el sepulcral silencio. ¿Estaría solo? Salió de la cueva que posaba como habitación, descubriendo que tanto el pasillo como las habitaciones escaleras abajo estaban sumidas en la negrura.

Con la garganta reseca, sus tentativas y débiles vociferaciones carecieron de resultado alguno a diferencia del _lumos_ murmurado para alumbrar su camino. Bajó por algo de té, ya se preocuparía luego por su soledad. Tal vez subiese al ático a acompañar a Buckbeak y a Sirius, quien se mantenía encerrado con el animal más tiempo del que pasaba con la Orden, o si se sentía lo suficientemente desesperado, podría destapar el retrato de Walburga.

En algún momento, sus rodillas cedieron mientras bajaba las escaleras. Masculló maldiciones por lo bajo a su vez que se sostenía del pasamanos y siguió para iluminar el reloj de pared a su paso, casi hora de la cena. Su mente trató de extrañarse por la ausencia de Molly y los demás pero el té se había clavado como base de todas sus necesidades, exigiendo su completa atención.

Por ello, la escena que lo recibió en la cocina tardó rato en calar. Se quedó tieso, procesando la luna llena brillando sobre la mesa. Tan pequeña y redonda como un plato pero tan espeluznante como para erizarle la piel. Detrás de ella, estaba una sonrisa traviesa debajo de ojos que no sabían ocultar una azul preocupación.

Mudo, confundido y cansado, muy cansado, se sentó en la silla que tenía al frente. Más que sentarse, se dejó caer en ella antes de dejarse vencer por el impulso de sacarle un diente a Sirius Black con un puñetazo. Frente a él había una humeante taza de té y un plato pequeño de chocolates. Sus manos temblorosas absorbieron codiciosamente el calor antes de que Remus diese el primer sorbo, cauteloso y con la mirada expectante fijada sobre el otro hombre.

Se aventuró a hablar mientras sentía el tiempo pasar con Sirius decidido por callar ante su curiosidad. Si bien no dijo mucho, hacer su duda una realidad para ambos con un quebrantado _¿por qué?_ pareció más que suficiente.

–Hace años –comenzó Sirius, frágil–, me comentaste borracho que querías una cena bajo la luna llena. Ésta –Señaló a la blanca esfera sobre sus cabezas con un gesto flojo–, no es una luna y esto no es una cena pero…

Remus respiró hondo, llenando el espacio que dejó el silencio con miles de promesas y recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tiempos de risas, travesuras, miradas y besos decorados con dudas y sospechas, con una traición que nunca fue pero que igual dejó su huella en el creciente espacio entre ambos. Espacio que más que grande, se veía realmente ridículo para un par de hombres demasiado mayores, _supuestamente_ maduros, que querían hacerlo desaparecer con gestos casi imperceptibles y el excesivo contacto que ofrecía el animago durante sus transformaciones.

–¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Remus con voz rasposa. En su supuesta madurez, cambiar el tema le parecía la opción correcta para sus intereses: lidiar con absolutamente anda y volver a la cama. Se decidió a no observar a Sirius mientras él le respondía con un tono de derrota tan poco característico de su perpetua terquedad.

–Anda tú a saber dónde –contestó con la irritación obvia en su entonación–, la Orden por allí, los Weasley por allá y Kreacher guardando el polvo del cuarto de Regulus, quién demonios sabe.

Terminándose el té, dulcemente amargo y ya con las suficientes cucharadas de azúcar, logró poner su mente en marcha. Se fijó en el té hecho tal cual le gustaba, en la marca costosa de los chocolates, en los nudillos blancos de Sirius por apretar la mesa con más fuerza de la debida y en lo extraño que se veía todo bajo la luz de la luna falsa. Definitivamente se encontraba en cualquier estado menos en el indicado para lidiar con su situación.

Algo le decía que eventualmente se le acabarían las excusas y que terminaría lamentándose en cualquier escenario de una manera u otra. Igualmente, Remus estaba decidido a no formar oraciones coherentes mientras su cerebro estuviese más decidido a contar las tablas del suelo que a fijar la vista en su acompañante.

Se levantó y alzó el plato de chocolates para llevárselo consigo. La silla rechinó por la brusquedad de su movimiento y amenazó con caer al suelo. Antes de darse la vuelta, notó los hombros de Sirius derrumbarse bajo el mismo peso que hundía su corazón cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Saliendo de la cocina y lanzando las preocupaciones al cajón mental de pendientes para otro día, Remus habló.

–¿No vienes? –preguntó sin disimular la intención de invitarlo. En la voz de Sirius juró oír además de infantil esperanza, una cola moviéndose alegre cual perro al que van a sacar a pasear.

–¿A dónde?

–Yo voy a terminarme esto –respondió gesticulando con el plato en su mano, caminando de nuevo a su habitación con Sirius y la luna brillando siguiéndolo–, y a dormir mientras tú haces la mejor impresión posible de una almohada.

No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pensó Remus recordando las noches en la Sala Común, y si lo hacía tan bien como antes tal vez hasta le compartiera de su plato. Entrando a la habitación, la risa de Sirius resonó por el pasillo como la melodía de un piano sin afinar pero igual le dejó pasar la llave a la puerta cuando la cerró detrás de sí.


End file.
